Why Mika hates spiders
by AwesomeRedVampire
Summary: Starts off as Vancha and Gavner play a prank on Mika to scare him but turns into something else. Summery sucks. Please R&R Rated T for teen for slight language and stupid boy ideas.


**Disclamer: I do not own any Darren Shan Characters in this fanfic. That honor belongs to the great Darren Shan.**

**Why Mika hates spiders**

It was a typical day in Vampire Mountain as half-vampire Mika Vur Leth wondered around trying to find something to do. But he was on edge waiting for something to happen. Over the last few months Vancha and Gavner had been trying to find ways to scare Mika, seeing as nothing seemed to bother him. Vancha and Gavner had kept a list of things that they had tried. They went in alphabetical order and were now on the R's.

"OK Gav. Mika's going to come through any minute now. What have you got?" Vancha asked

"This," Gavner said pulling something from his pocket.

Vancha looked at it. "How does that start with R?"

"It's rubber," Gavner grinned.

"Excellent," Vancha grinned and trying not to laugh.

"And makes it better is that fact that it has a suction cup on the bottom. I even went as far as to make a catapult to throw it."

"This is going to be amazing."

"Get ready. I can hear him."

Vancha and Gavner got down on the floor and readied themselves. As Mika rounded the corner, the catapult was launched. Mika yelled as the projectile stuck to him. It was a rubber spider. Mika yelled as he flung the spider on the ground.

He stared in horror at the spider but then got pissed as he heard Vancha and Gavner rolling on the floor unable to breathe because they were laughing to hard.

"That was beautiful!" Vancha said as he gasped for air.

Gavner was laughing to hard to answer so he just nodded his head.

"That was not funny!" Mika yelled.

"Oh yes it was Mr. Nothing scares me! That was perfect!" Vancha said as he started to laugh again.

"And just think, all it took was a rubber spider to do it," Gavner said getting his breath back.

Mika was getting mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"Any normal person would yell if they had an unknown projectile flying at them," Mika said with wounded dignity.

"That's not true," Vancha said picking himself off the floor. "I don't yell."

"That's because you're not normal," Mika stated.

"I never said that I was normal. But I would still never scream like a little girl over a rubber spider," Vancha said as he helped Gavner to his feet. The two of them walked away still slightly laughing. When they were out of ear shot they started planning what else they could do with a rubber spider.

_A moth later._

Over the course of a month, Vancha and Gavner did everything they could think of with the spider. They did everything from putting the spider on Mika while he was asleep, to putting it on a wire and dragging it across the floor in front of Mika, to filling his coffin with the little rubber beast. The possibilities endless. As a result Mika was barely getting sleep and was quite irritable. Larten had noticed and he felt bad for Mika.

"Don't you think that this has gone far enough?" Larten asked Vancha one night as he watched Mika in the corner of the hall. (A/N: this is before Larten started to copy Seba's speech patterns.)

"What makes you say that, my young friend?" Vancha asked cheerfully.

"Have you looked at him lately? And I don't mean just to see his expression as you scare him."

"Well, no." Vancha said.

"Maybe you should. He's over in the corner." Larten said nodding to the area behinds Vancha.

Vancha turned and looked at the young Mika. Mika looked horrible. His hair was a mess, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was vary thin and sickly looking.

Vancha grimaced. "OK, maybe we did take it to far."

"You think?" Larten said

"What do you suggest I do to make it up to him?"

"Why don't you and Gavner take him to that newly discovered cave? I'll even go with you. It might be easier for Mika if there was another vampire there with him so he doesn't think that you're really going to pull the ultimate prank on him." Larten said.

"That's a good idea. I think I'll do that."

"You better ask him quickly. He looks like he's about to leave." Larten said indicating Mika.

Vancha got up and quietly asked Mika if he wanted to go to the new cave. Mika looked hesitant until Vancha said that he and Gavner would never prank him again and if they did, then Mika could kill them. In the end Mika agreed and left the hall. Vancha gave Larten a thumbs up and left to find Gavner and tell him the plan.

_Later that day._

The four vampires were standing in the entrance to the outer caves. Each one was carrying a torch just incase they needed them later. "Alright let's get going. The sooner we start, the sooner we get there." Vancha said.

"Thank you caption obvious," Mika said.

Vancha ignored him and started down the tunnel with Gavner following him after he shared a look with Larten.

"You know Vancha's going this to try to repay you for all those jokes right?" Larten asked.

"He has a lot to pay me back for. This doesn't beguine to cover anything," Mika said as he started down the tunnel. Larten shook his head and followed feeling like this was about to turn bad.

The group proceeded in silence. Only talking if it was to ask where they were and if they were close to the cave. Vancha was starting to get annoyed because they had been walking for about an hour and he was starting to get lost.

"We're lost, aren't we Vancha?" Gavner asked.

"No, I know exactly where I am," Vancha snapped.

"OK, relax. I was just asking," Gavner said with his hands up

"Maybe we should just turn around and go back. We could get seriously lost down here," Larten said as they entered a small cave.

"We're not going back until we find that cave," Vancha said.

"Then let's get through cave quickly." Gavner said in a whisper.

"Why?" Mika asked. He had some how gotten to the back of the group without the others noticing. "Are you scared?"

"It's just I get the feeling that we're not alone in here," Gavner said.

"Let's light a torch or two so we can see then," Larten said as he bent to light his torch.

"I think that something just brushed against my back," Gavner said.

"Don't be such a baby," Mika said. "There's nothing here."

Larten lit his torch and turned to Mika to say something to him when he froze. "Mika? I think that something's behind you."

"I'm not looking. I know that there's nothing there."

"I think that you might want to look," Gavner said catching sight of the thing Larten was looking at.

"No, I am not looking. So much for you won't prank me any more."

"This isn't a prank," Vancha said as the group started to turn even more pale then normal.

"This is stupid," Mika said as he slowly turned around. "There's noting-"

Mika was standing eyeball to eyeball with the biggest spider that ever lived. The spider was so big, it made the spider from Lord of the Rings look like a baby. The spider was easily as big as Mika if not bigger. Mika was so pale, he was almost see through. He opened his mouth to scream but passed out before he could. He hit the ground with a mighty thud and hit his head on a rock, cutting it open.

The others screamed, even Larten who was fond of spiders. Grabbing the unconscious Mika they ran through the tunnels and didn't stop until they got to the halls.

"Did it…follow…us?" Gavner asked between deep breaths.

"I don't…know and…I don't…want to." Vancha said.

Larten was breathing the hardest, seeing as he was the one who grabbed Mika, who was still unconscious and bleeding heavily.

After getting their breaths back the three vampires took Mika to the hospital hall to get his head bandaged.

"He'll be Ok," the vampiress nurse said after examining Mika. "He'll have a headache and a slight concussion, but other then that he'll be fine."

"That's good," Gavner said relieved.

Larten looked at Vancha. Vancha hadn't really said anything since they had returned.

"Vancha?" Larten said. Vancha looked at him. "What happened down in the tunnels wasn't your fault."

Vancha sighed. "It was too my fault."

"You couldn't have known that there was that big of a spider down there."

"Seba had mentioned it to me at one point."

"But did you know that it was in that exact spot."

"Well, no. I didn't,"

"See. So it wasn't your fault,"

Vancha opened his mouth to say something when Mika groaned. The vampires looked at him.

"Hey, how do you feel?" the nurse asked.

"My head hurts," he said looking around. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Uh… we had a run in with a really big spider and you hit your head." Gavner said.

Mika grimaced. "I remember now. I really hate spiders,"

"I can understand why. I thought that it was going to eat you." Gavner said.

"I never want to see another spider again," Mika said.

"That might be hard seeing as we live in a mountain but other than that, good luck with that." Larten said.

"Thanks," Mika said sarcastically. He looked around again. "Where did Vancha go?" Larten and Gavner looked around.

"He was just here. I don't know where he went." Larten said.

"I think he left to sulk. He feels guilty about what happened to Mika," Gavner explained

"It wasn't his fault." Mika said.

"That's what I said," Larten chimed.

"Let's go and find him," Mika said getting up "He always beats himself up over things like this,"

Mika swayed on his feet. Larten and Gavner steadied him.

"Don't you think that maybe you should rest instead?" Larten asked.

"No. We have to find him before he does something stupid."

The vampires find Vancha in one of the halls trying to drink himself stupid. After Mika explains that he doesn't blame him, they all drink heavily to try to erase the memory of the spider.

_A few days later._

Once again Mika was wondering around the halls looking for something to do, this time without worry that would happen. Vancha and Gavner had been true to their promise that they wouldn't prank him anymore. Mika grinned very lightly as he walked into the hall of sports where he saw Larten in a corner with Gavner. Larten looked like he was fiddling with something and Gavner looked really impressed. Mika made his way over to the vampires, curious as to what they were doing.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as he walked up to them.

"Nothing," they both said as Larten hid whatever it was behind his back.

"What was it?"

"Nothing, you don't want to know," Larten said trying to get up and leave without Mika seeing what was in his hands.

"I want to know why you two are acting so weird," Mika said

"No you really don't wanna know," Gavner said. "It wouldn't end well at all."

"Just let me see," Mika said losing patients fast.

Larten and Gavner shared a look and Larten brought out what he was hiding. Mika jumped back as Larten brought out a spider.

"Why do you have that thing?" Mika asked

"I found out that I can control spiders with a little telepathic power, just like Seba," Larten explained as Mika started to inch back.

"We told you that you didn't want to know," Gavner said just as Vancha walked into the hall.

"Hey! What's everyone doing?" Vancha shouted causing everyone to jump.

"Oh No!" Larten shouted as the spider flew out of his hand. The spider flew through the air and landed on Mika. Mika shirked as the spider crawled into his shirt. Thus starting the multiple decade long hatred and fear of the eight legged predators.

_The End._


End file.
